Chapter 28
The Wonderful Meat Pie (すてきなミートパイ, Sutekina mītopai) is the 28th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary The story starts with Risu sneaking into En's Mansion, hoping to find Aikawa but first, look to get some smoke for his mechanical body. In the bathrooms Kaiman gets sick of clean toilets and resume his search for Risu, and gets hit by a giant flying cage, with Baku carrying it, promising to kill him next time thanks to the lost spikes of his head, he spots Shin, looking at the wrekage from where Baku fled, and its suddenly attacked by a barrage of vaccines, quickly destroying them and recognizing his attacker and demanded Yaku to show himself, without knowing he fell into Yaku's trap, and a chandelier filled with vaccines fell upon him, knocking him out with drugs. Yaku came to kidnap the cleaner and saw Kaiman in a corner, demanding to keep his mouth shout if he values his life, this made the lizard head really pissed but once again was rammed over by the captor in his magic broom, Kaiman promised to kill him too. Almost at night he was looking for those kidnappers from earlier and was suddenly pulled back, and before he could do anything, Tanba was behind him, sucker punching him trough the air and subsequently scolded by him and Kirion, hitting him in the head over and over telling how his only job was to keep an eye on the store, in the middle of his punishment, he asked Fukuyama if he could find a partner, and the sorcerer sadly could not, in the end Kaiman asked him for money to eat something in the stores near, Tanba told Fukuyama to not pamper him. He bought a large gyoza and remembered Nikaido, thinking what's become of her, and once again rammed over by Yaku, who met his companion and both where challenged by the lizard head, who just dropped his huge goyza on the floor, Baku simply expelled some of his explosive-type of smoke at him, with no effect, but Tanba retaliate, angered of how his staff was treated, Kirion thrown a meat bag at Baku's arm in the moment he was about to attack Tanba, the explosion gave the boss enough time to pummel the kidnapper to the ground, Kaiman quickly asked the gyoza seller to give him some knives, chopped Baku's arms in one hit and torn his guts apart, before Yaku could use his gun to kill him, Fukuyama saved Kaiman using his magic wand to transform the attractant into a giant meat bag. Elsewhere Risu finds the building where En keeps the samples of Magic Users who registered in the festival, wanting to fill his mechanical body in order to find Aikawa, he saw Noi's cage (hidden in the building to ensure nobody would find her) and opens it to reveal a severe mutilated and burned Noi, who quickly activated her healing-type magic to regenerate her body, Risu was engulfed by the barrage of smoke, his head detached from his mechanical body and started to regrown his own. Noi, now fully healed swears to find and destroy Baku, while Risu, now with his body once again, escapes from the warehouse with nothing more than a raincoat. Elsewhere Fukuyama buys Kaiman another gyoza while Tanba keeps telling his employee to not pamper the lizard head, (Shin's body is still in a bag lying in the ground). Characters * Kaiman * Risu * Noi * Shin * Yaku * Baku * Tanba * Fukuyama * Kirion * Aikawa (mentioned) * Nikaido (mentioned) Category:Chapters